Son of the pit
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: What if Percy wast the son of Poseidon, but the but the son of Tartarus himself?


As I held the girl, I asked a question that I already knew the answer to.

"What's your name?" I ask gently. She looks me in my eyes.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." She says quietly. She looks above my head and gasps. There was a glowing holographic hole. A pit. The symbol of Tartarus. But… I thought my father was Poseidon? Whatever. I'll deal with that later. Right now, I have to deal with Thalia.

"I need some nectar and ambrosia brought to Cabin 1." I say, picking Thalia up. I begin walking to the Zeus cabin. She was quiet the entire walk, her thoughts obviously elsewhere. I took the time to study her. She had shoulder length black hair with a single blue stripe, clear, sky blue eyes, and was wearing the typical outfit of someone who -obviously- loves Green Day. Beautiful, but not done on purpose. She's probably not one who spends any time doing her makeup.

Sooner than I expected, we arrive at cabin 1. I walk in and gently set her down on what looked like the least dusty bed in the room. At that moment, Annabeth appears, nectar and ambrosia in hand.

"Thanks," I say quietly. I take some ambrosia and hand it to Thalia, who takes it and nibbles on it quietly. We sit in silence for a few moments when Annabeth leaves. Suddenly, Thalia breaks the silence.

"Where's Luke?" she asks quietly. I think for a moment, deciding on the best way to tell her.

"Luke, well, he believes that because his father abides by the ancient laws and has as little contact as possible, that he should raise Kronos. Last summer, he stole your fathers Master Bolt, and almost caused World War 3. Then, he had a Pit Scorpion sting me, almost killing me. Then, lastly, he poisoned the tree you inhabited." I finish. She looks grim.

"Yeah, that sounds like Luke alright. Too bad though. He was like a big brother to me. Horrible things, the Ancient Laws." She says.

"I'll leave. You need to get your sleep." I say, standing.

"Wait! Who are you?" She asks me quickly.

"I'm not so sure anymore. Call me Percy." I say, Leaving her to sleep.

The Next Day

As soon as I walk into the diner pavilion and sit at my table, Thalia comes over and sits by me. I chuckle.

"Hey there, Grace." I say, grinning when she sticks her tongue out at me when I said her last name.

"Percy, my boy, we need to talk." Chiron says, startling Thalia and I.

"Sure thing, Chiron." I say, standing. However, before we could go anywhere, there is a flash of light and there is a man standing in the middle of the pavilion. He was about 6"2, had dark hair, a light tan, and emerald green eyes. As a matter of fact, he looks like an older and more mature version of me.

"Who might you be?" Chiron asks. The man looks at him. He had a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Why, Chiron, I'm your grand-uncle, Tartarus!" he says loudly, catching all of our attention.

"Also, I am Percy Jackson's real father." He adds. At this, everyone is gaping at me.

"What?" I ask. He must be kidding. I can't be a son of a primordial god. No way. Impossible. Suddenly, there is a large flash and the Olympians appear. Tartarus rolls his eyes.

"Hey Hades." Tartarus says, chuckling. Hades gasps, looking shocked at Tartarus' appearance.

"Lord Tartarus, what do you mean you are Percy's father?" Zeus asks, anxious not to piss off the primordial.

"What I mean is, when Poseidon met Sally, she was already Six months pregnant. Poseidon knew, as did Sally. However, Poseidon adopted Percy, so that Percy would not look as much like me. However, now that Percy has met his soul mate, all enchantments were canceled. So, here I am, being a good father, and claiming him in person." Tartarus says, looking at me.

"You're…my father?" I say, his words only now registering in my head. Tartarus chuckles.

"You sound just like me when Sally told me. Yes, I am your father. Remember that man who hung out with you on your ninth birthday at Montauk? Remember how your mother wasn't nearly as angry as she could have been?" He asks. I think back… yes, now I remember.

"He bought me a chocolate chip ice cream sundae…how did you…" I trail off. His face morphs into that of the man.

"Still like that Becky girl?" he asks. I feel my face redden.

"No. I was expelled two weeks later. Accident at a civil war reenactment. "I say, shrugging. His eyebrow rises. Then, he shrugs. I smile. Ah, the memories. He gains an alarmed expression, and he looks at my side. Suddenly, there is a celestial bronze dagger in my gut. Annabeth stares, a smug grin on her face. Luke appears behind her, clapping.

"Well done, Annabeth!" he says, flashing her a smile. Ugh.

"Well, well, Percy. How's the hand?" he asks. My sight goes red. Suddenly, all I could think of is how much I hate Luke. Ignoring the dagger in my stomach, I draw Riptide, but it looks different. Shrugging, I charge at Luke. Suddenly, about fifty monsters appear. I slash my way through all of them; none of them could even scratch me. Finally, I make it to Luke. He draws Backbiter. I charge yet again, and we engage in a battle to the death, exchanging blows at a speed so fast I could barely see them. It was glorious. Suddenly, I see a break in his guard. In one fluid motion, I disarmed him and had my sword at his neck. He put his hand up in surrender. However, he throws a handful of sand in my face. Once I cleared my sight, however, he was gone. I cursed.

"GODS DAMN IT!" I shout, pulling out the dagger. Tartarus hands me some ambrosia and nectar, with a worried expression on his face.

"Percy, my son, are you ok?" he asks. I stare at him. Never had Poseidon (or any other immortal for that matter) asked him that with so much care and concern in his voice. I nod before hugging him tightly.


End file.
